Odd One
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: He didn't know how it happened, but somehow she managed to worm her way into his carefully secluded life... He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.   Ichiru/Sayori


A/N: Just something that I thought of. Ichiru/Sayori. They are both probably a bit OOC near the end, so I apologize in advance for that...

Set after Yuuki leaves.

Please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

0-Odd One-0

The soft whisper of footsteps clacking against the floor caused his eyes to twitch. A frown pulled at his lips as he refrained from running away, forcing his body to relax as his eyes slowly cracked open.

The footsteps drew closer and closer, until the sounds of movement ceased. Ichiru blew his silver hair from his eyes, trying his best to mask the irritation he was feeling at the moment. He glanced up at the familiar female who loomed over him.

A pale hand ran through shoulder length honey toned hair, full pink lips were stationed indifferently, and her large hazel hues were carefully regarding him with a hint of amusement. Wakaba Sayori. She was an aquaintance of Zero, and quite recently, he had started to suspect her of being a stalker.

"What is it, Wakaba?" He growled low in his throat. He wasn't in a good mood. There he was, having his afternoon nap, and the female was probably there to drag him back to class, like always. "How is it that you always know where I'm sleeping at all times? I bet you're stalking me."

The teen's lips twitched upwards, her hand lifting up just under her chin as if to hide her smile. "Is that really how you see me, Kiryuu-kun?"

Ichiru rolled his eyes. "How else can you explain how you always know where I am? I don't sleep in the same places."

The look of amusement on her face became more pronounced than it usually did, but she made no move to answer his question. He couldn't help it, his irritation rose. She pryed so often into his life, and here she was, keeping secrets! "Humph. Well, I'll have you know that I'm not going to come back to class with you. I refuse to be in the same class as Zero." He spat.

"Ah. Fortunately for you, Kiryuu-kun, I'm not here for you. I'm looking for someone else today." Sayori's hazel hues wandered the entire length of the horse stalls before flicking back to meet his surprised gaze. "Though I am not here for you, I suggest that you return to class. Takamiya-sensei was already talking about putting you in detention for the rest of the semester." She said before spinning around and walking out, leaving the silent teen to himself.

_Well, that's a first._ He thought, watching her back as she left the stables, climbing to his feet. _She really wasn't looking for me this time._

0-Break-0

"You may have a weak body Ichiru, but that doesn't excuse you from skipping classes. You'll have to take remedial classes." The vampire hunter said, leaning back in his chair a bit as he allowed a smirk to grace his lips. " And if you proceed to skip those as well, I think that I'll have to put you in detention."

"You think I care?" Ichiru snarled, his eyes trained on his childhood bully. How he hated the elder male.

"Oh, I think that you do." Kaito responded slyly. "In fact, I think that once I tell you who'll be serving detention with you for two hours every day after classes, you'll be singing a different tune."

"Really?" He snorted. "Who?"

Takamiya laced his fingers together and placed them below his chin, flashing his teeth at the Kiryuu twin. "Zero-kun; the only person that you hate more than myself."

"I hate no one more than you." The silver haired teen grimaced. "But I'll take the remedial classes over spending time with Zero."

"Good." Kaito said, climbing to his feet. "You'll be meeting your tutor in the library every tuesday and saturday* after classes for one hour until you make up the amount of class time you skipped." He walked the slender Kiryuu to the door, going as far as opening the door for the teen.

Ichiru paused before he crossed the threshold, his light lavender hues rising to meet his teacher's. "Who is the tutor?"

Kaito smirked. "Wakaba Sayori."

0-Break-0

He shifted uncomfortably a bit under her friendly gaze. "I didn't ask for this, you know."

Her hands were perched under her chin at the moment, smiling softly at him. "I am aware."

"It isn't as if I'm stupid or anything. It's just that I missed too many lessons." He didn't know why he sounded so defensive; it was as if he didn't want her to get the wrong impression of him.

"I never thought that you were stupid." Her replied almost immediately. She stared at him for a couple of moments before breaking eye contact and retrieving her History text book from her satchel, flipping through it silently while he watched.

He had seen the look in her eyes at the last thing she said, unable to retain the snort that escaped him. "Hn. Just so you know, Wakaba, this doesn't make us friends."

"Why not?" Sayori finally looked up from her text book, her large hazel hues locked onto his, unwavering. "I would like to be your friend, Kiryuu-kun."

The intensity of her gaze didn't fluster him as he was sure it did for others. He was used to some intense stares from Shizuka-sama; however, he wasn't used to the words that accompanied the look. He hadn't really had a friend other than Kurenai Maria, for he was more like Shizuka-sama's paige. She didn't really count either since he had been forced to be in her constant presence since the pureblood kept her around for whenever she was in need of her. He couldn't help but feel a little suspicious with this human's intentions. "Why?"

"Does one need a reason to want a friend?" She asked, pausing briefly to turn the page in the book.

"Yes."

Her lips twitched. "Is that so? Well, I'm glad to inform you that I don't have any motives behind this. I just like you." It obviously wasn't a confession, yet he couldn't help but think of that when he heard her.

He stiffened, his mouth opening and the words leaving before they even registered in his mind. "Well, I don't like you, Wakaba, so there."

She stilled for a few moments before carefully putting the book down, angling it so that the text faced him. "I see... Nevermind then, Ichiru-kun, I won't force my friendship on you." She dropped her notes in front of him as she climbed to her feet. "You need to read that chapter in the text book before copying these notes. Please return them to me tomorrow."

He had went into shock whenever she had used his first name, snapping out of it when she had stood. "Where are you going?"

She hesitated by the edge of the table, avoiding his gaze; for some odd reason it made him feel uneasy. "I have a meeting of some sorts. See you tomorrow." She gave him a brisk wave over her shoulder before spinning around and speed-walking to the door before exiting the library.

He continued to stare at the door long after she had taken her leave, one thought floating around his mind.

_Weird..._

0-Break-0

He eyed the female before him with curious eyes, watching with avid fascination as she lifted a hand from her book to brush a strand of hair out of her face. He didn't know what had changed, but ever since they had that conversation in the library, to which resulted in her leaving earlier than scheduled, his eyes had seemed to be constantly drawn to her during their class time. At first, it irritated him that the conversation that he had purposefully tried to end as quickly as possible kept coming to mind. He had stubbornly attempted to ignore her presensce as well, but it only made his eyes itch to see her even more. He kept that up for about half a day before giving in completely and just stared at her as he wanted.

He knew that the students were talking; one of the Kiryuu twins was _staring_ at a girl! So he knew that his "sensei" was aware of it too. It didn't bother Ichiru in the slightest. It wasn't as if he would be paying that jerk Kaito any mind; he would attend his classes, sure, but that sure as hell didn't mean that he'd give the guy his attention or respect. No, he found that he spent the majority of his class time either sleeping, glaring a hole in the blackboard, or staring at Sayori.

He was surprised that she hadn't responded in any way to his stares as of yet; it wasn't as if he was hiding the fact that he was staring, in fact, he preferred to stare at her openly, if only to see what kind of reaction he'd get out of her. It _HAS_ been four days now since their little conversation...

_Perhaps she is ignoring me because of my refusal of being her friend._ He thought, only to immediately shake his head at the thought. If he knew one thing about the female, it was that she didn't give up easily when she really wanted something or felt that it was her duty to do so; a fact he was made aware of his second day of skipping when he ran off only to be chased after and not so kindly dragged back to class by the petite teen.

_So what could it be?_ He wondered, his lavender hues once more being drawn to the new source of his entertainment. She was in the middle of flipping a page in her book, dead to the world around her as she became further entranced with the story in the palms of her hands. His gaze remained there until the end of class, staying in his seat even after everyone exited the class, Takamiya included. It was precisely seven minutes after that he climbed to his feet and made his way over to the door, his eyes blazing with determination. He'd surely get the answer out of her during their next session that evening.

He was positive that she wouldn't be able to ignore him there.

0-Break-0

His jaw tightened as his fourth attempt at starting a conversation was abruptly halted with a one worded answer.

Sayori was making it increasingly difficult for Ichiru keep his temper in check with her dismissive behavior and blatant avoidance. He had started with asking her casual questions such as how her day has been going, but when he noticed her aversion to 'personal' questions, he switched tactics.

It sure as hell didn't work. He would ask her a question over the material and she'd merely grab the book and direct him to the correct page before going back to her own studies; studies that he knew that she was far ahead in, much further along than that of their classmates.

"Where can I find the formula for this problem, Wakaba?" He knew very well where it was, but he was once again hoping that she'd anwer him verbally. When she wordlessly started reaching for his textbook, he felt something inside him snap. His larger hand came down on her own smaller one, refusing to let go until her large hazel hues flicked up to his face uncertainly.

"Kiryuu-san?"

His eye ticked. There was that too. She had gone back to being all formal, after he already knew what 'Ichiru-kun' sounded like from her mouth. For some reason that angered him more than anything else. "What are you playing at, Wakaba?" He all but growled in her face, unknowingly drawing her closer whenever he'd first grabbed onto her.

The female blinked slowly. "I don't think that I understand what you're implying, Kir-."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Why are you playing these damn mind games with me?"

"I would not play mind games with anyone. It is childish and is something that I would never condone. I dislike pranks and bullying and would never degrade my family name in participating in such idiocy." She attempted to brush his hand from her own, only for him to tighten his grasp.

"Why have you gone from trying to be my friend to ignoring me?" He inquired, eyes narrowing.

"If I recall correctly, it was you who wanted nothing to do with me." She stated dryly. "I meant what I said tuesday. I'm not going to force myself on anyone that obviously doesn't like me. It'll be pretty pointless trying to befriend someone who hates you."

"...I don't hate you." He ground out. It was his turn to avoid her gaze. He could feel his cheeks heating up a bit, the feeling only causing his scowl to deepen on his face. _Honestly, I've been reduced to this?_

It was silent for a good moment or two until he felt the female beside him shift a little. "Then what was the purpose of saying that last time?"

Ichiru released her and turned his head away stubbornly. "I have never had a friend before. I didn't know how to react." He answered, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"Ah."

He glanced at the honey haired female from the corner of his eye, taking into account that the serene expression on her face that had been absent for the past few days had suddenly returned. He felt his shoulders relax a bit, unaware of how stiff he had been this whole time they had been talking. He watched with some weird feeling in himself that was similar to hunger but had nothing to do with his stomach as she took a hesitant step closer to him.

"Ichiru-kun?"

His weak heart beat a little faster at the sound of the female beside him calling his name once more. "What?"

He felt her forehead come down on the center of his back, her arms wrapping around his frame slowly, as if testing the waters. When he did nothing, she allowed them to grasp onto the front of his uniform shirt, relaxing after a heartbeat. "Would you like to be my friend?"

He felt a nagging voice in the back of his brain that told him that he wouldn't be content to be 'friends' with the female behind him, for long, but it was a start.

He closed his eyes and released a sigh. "Well, if you're going to force me to..."

"I will most certainly be forcing you." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Well... Okay then." He paused and sent her a warning glare over his shoulder at her. "But I'm not planning on reforming my brotherly bond with Zero in this lifetime or the next, are we clear?"

"..." She pulled away so fast that he flinched at the cold air hitting his back. "I'll be right back." She murmured, speed walking over to the door just as his twin entered. He watched with a downward tick in his brows as she hastilly dragged him out behind her and remained there for a good while before returning without his silver haired brother.

She sent him a small nod. "All clear, Ichiru-kun."

If that little situation didn't spark confidence, he wasn't sure what would. He knew that this new idea of friendship would take a while getting used to, so he'd let it slide.

For now, at least.

0-Odd one/End-0

A/N: Hm... This didn't go as well as I wanted it to be... I think that I'll be experimenting with this pairing again in the near future, so please, if you have any advice on how I can improve with this pairing, then please leave me a review!

Thanx for reading and have an awesome day!


End file.
